They'll Save You
by Disco Shop Girl
Summary: A really short whatif. The twins attempt to save Anakin very early on. 1 of 1 [A–P]


They'll Save You

**Author:** Disco Shop Girl  
**Summary:** A really short what-if. The twins attempt to save Anakin very early on. 1 of 1 A–P  
**Disclaimer:** Characters aren't mine, world's not mine, I just put words in their mouths in this fic.

* * *

Looking out over Coruscant from the Jedi council's room you could see far off into the distance. The Senate sector to the east, the exclusive upper-class housing areas just beyond, the skyhooks that acted as landing platforms for interplanetary craft.

Anakin Skywalker was standing alone, looking out over all of this and seeing none of it. He was looking for hope, another option, but there wasn't one to be had. And he'd been looking for too long.

His decision had been made from the start. Hanging his head in shame he gave himself a moment to relish everything he'd loved about his life as a Jedi. The power, the skill, the admiration, the abilities and feeling of fulfilment that came with each accomplishment.

Then he let them all go and turned around.

He couldn't stand here and let the Chancellor's wisdom disappear. He wouldn't lose Padmé.

Master Windu had told him to stay but then again, Master Windu would not approve of their strongest Knight aiding a Sith Lord. Anakin made for the doorway.

---

Naboo's senate office was rife with gossip. All four of the secretaries were huddled together in one corner, humming excitedly. Jedi had just dashed up to the Chancellor's office. Could their leader be threatened once more?

Padmé didn't have the heart to break them up. Life had been most unpleasant in the recent past. The workload had been steadily building as more systems joined the Separatists, and their tasks had to be reassigned. All members of the staff had increased their days by an hour, but it wasn't enough to cope with the demand. Then the attack on Coruscant only weeks ago had scared everyone out of their wits.

Three of her admin staff had returned to Naboo with no intention of coming back. Some days she felt the stress would overtake her too, and she'd like to run back home.

Usually their child would give her a small kick of encouragement and she'd be pulled from her melancholy mood.

Like now.

She grinned secretively to herself and stepped back into her office. The door closed firmly behind her, and she waited until she had full privacy before running her hand over the swell.

This time something was different though. The kick spread out from its originating point, encompassing more and more of her stomach. Then it became painful.

She braced herself on the desk, bending her back to try and ease some of the pressure. There was no relief.

Whimpering, Padmé lowered herself to the ground, carefully sinking to her knees. It didn't take long before she decided something was terribly wrong. There was far too much pain.

Her eyes squeezed shut then she tried to stand. Slim legs flat out refused to support her. Groaning quietly to herself, the muscles in her middle contracted.

Something was happening to the baby. She knew it, and she was terrified.

Giving up her secret was a small price to pay. She knew she needed a medic and she needed one now.

"Aaah!" she cried, pain shooting down towards her centre in an intense rush.

"I need help!" she called loudly, trying not panic.

No one came. The door remained firmly closed to the rest of the office and any sort of help was kept out. A few months ago she'd had her office soundproofed to remove outside distractions. That seemed like the biggest mistake she'd made right now.

She laid her head to the floor, tears coming to her eyes as it didn't let up. Padmé knew one horrible truth in that moment. She was going to lose their baby. One hand reached up to claw the side of her desk for something, anything. Realistically there was nothing there that could help her, but nothing stopped her trying.

Tears streamed down her face in anguish at the thought that her body was doing something dreadful to her child.

Her fingers wrapped around a small cylinder and fell from the desk with it in surprise. Her com.

Without thought or rationality she reached out for him.

---

Anakin braced himself against the chamber door, gasping for breath. The sharp, stabbing pain in his gut didn't recede. He bent in half, agony tearing through him. What was it? He didn't understand.

It became more and more pronounced and he couldn't move. He was going to be too late, they were going to kill the Chancellor for sure. But his hand clutched at his middle and there was nothing he could do to stop it. He screamed as it intensified briefly, amounting almost to torture.

Pulling on all his command of the force he channelled it into him, searching his way through his own body. He found the muscles in his abdomen, cramping, rippling downwards in rhythmic pulses, as if pushing at something. Carefully he coaxed them into relaxing. By easing the tension from them the pain slowly ebbed away.

At that moment his com started beeping and he quickly reached for it. Whoever it was, perhaps they had an explanation.

All he'd done was switch in on when he heard Padmé's terrified voice.

"Ani," she sounded distraught. "Something's wrong with the baby."

"What? Where are you?" he was confused but started moving again.

The Chancellor wasn't forgotten but thoughts of the Dark Lord were pushed to the back of his mind. Immediate worry for Padmé trounced on it and consumed him.

"I'm on the floor in my office," she whimpered.

Frantically he was now racing for the collection of speeders. That stabbing pain was her – losing their child. He had to do something, he had to get to her. He wouldn't lose her now.

"Get to a hospital!" he cried, not caring who looked up at him as he rushed past.

"Nobody can hear me."

He was in a speeder and blasting out into the open traffic. Keep her on the line, was his first thought. Keep her aware and try to keep her mind off the fact that – he swallowed harshly. They wouldn't lose each other.

A bright green goods transport lumbered along in front of him and he dived recklessly, pulling up sharply before he could hit a building to get around it.

"I'm going to lose it."

He baulked at the hollow acceptance in her tone.

"No you're not. You're both going to be ok. Take deep breaths, I'll be there soon. I'm going to disconnect and contact your secretary."

"Please hurry."

Anakin's heart wrenched at the sound of her quiet crying. But he needed someone to help her and he was still precious minutes away.

He tried to get in touch with her administrative staff but no one replied. Of course, none of them were standing at their com stations.

Then he had a brighter idea, and tried to contact Senate security. They could patch him in to the building's med team, and he could order them down to her office.

But all channels into the building were refused. He was reminded of the Jedi's forthcoming attempt to take in the Chancellor. Something must have gone wrong.

So Anakin Skywalker raced through the traffic, trying his best to be by Padmé's side in record time. His heart filled with stabbing pain, knowing that he could never be there quick enough. Even as he urged the speeder to exceed its abilities he could not break the time-space barrier, he could not lower the resistance of Coruscant's air. The baby would most likely be lost before he could make it, and he had already foreseen what Padmé would suffer.

As the minutes passed he was forced to wait, alone, with the thought that very soon he could be on his own in the universe. And there was nothing he could do.

---

Tears poured silently down the cheeks of Naboo's senator. She'd come to accept that she'd have to give up her position once the existence of her child was revealed. She'd come to accept that maybe she would have to see less, not more, of Anakin. She'd even come to accept that many of her friends would not support her, especially here on Coruscant.

She'd never considered that she would forfeit their child as well.

Especially not here, not like this. When Anakin was too far away and her muscles were twisting around the tiny life inside her.

She drew her knees up, trying to lessen the ache but it did nothing.

The blood pounded in her head, seemingly in time to the pulsing of her stomach. So much so that she didn't hear anyone enter until

"Miss Padmé you left your supplements at home and you said you needed them with your lunch. Goodness me, are you alright?"

Her head twisted back and her heart surged.

"Threepio! I need a medic, open the door, please."

The droid for once did as he was bid without any comment and she tried to project a calm she didn't feel as she called "could somebody help me?" into the waiting room.

Her trusted secretary and Jar jar's too, rushed in at her unusual cry. They were clearly stunned to find her on the floor.

"Senator Amidala," one began but she interrupted.

This was no time for protocol.

"I need to get to a hospital. Immediately," she cried in relief.

"I'll get a med transport down here now," the young man replied, running off.

The older woman looked over her anxiously.

"What can I do?"

Padmé shook her head, stretching out her hand.

The woman looked at her oddly, then took the comlink she offered.

"Give it to my droid."

She nodded and quickly stood, handing the com over to Threepio.

A med team with a repulsor-bed appeared at that moment.

"Threepio you need to –" she gasped as there was another severe stab at her abdomen.

"Contact Anakin," she forced out.

Two young twi'lek women lifted her from the ground. It hurt. Really really hurt.

"Tell him to meet me at district four's med unit."

"But Miss Padmé," Threepio interrupted. "District four is mainly a neo-natal facility. May I suggest that you would be better cared for –"

"Tell him Threepio," she ground out.

The repulsor bed was lifted from the ground and she was rushed from the room.

At that point, Padmé felt hope. That maybe if these people hurried, her little one would survive. She would have to kiss her Anakin for building Threepio, only such a clucky droid would think to bring her meds down from home so she could have them with her lunch. By coming to her, he'd probably saved her young one.

She prayed he'd saved her young one.

---

Anakin looked down briefly as the com in his hand started beeping again.

"Padmé, how is it?" he demanded, not even knowing himself what he meant by 'it'.

All he knew was that he couldn't move fast enough.

"Master Anakin Miss Padmé has been taken by a med team. She asked that I tell you to meet her at district four's med unit," his faithful droid's tinny voice came back.

Anakin's heart felt a tiny spark of hope to hear his voice. When he heard what Threepio had to say, the clenching in his chest slackened off. If they could just hurry, perhaps she would be safe.

"Thank you Threepio. Why are you in her office?" he asked.

Anakin was trying desperately to keep himself rational. He was already in district four, and the med unit wasn't far. He forced his speeder to dive and twist unnaturally, guiding it towards the hospital at break-neck speed. Though he would definitely beat her there.

"She forgot her meds sir. Should I return home?"

A single tear fell down his face. In relief. With optimism finding its way back to the Jedi who had so recently looked like abandoning everything. Maybe, just maybe, nothing would be as he had anticipated.

"Yes Threepio. Go home."

"Very good sir."

He disconnected his com and his eyes focused in on the building ahead. That was it. The hospital that could make or break his future. Mend or shatter his raw heart. From the senate to here wasn't far, if only they could make it in time. He didn't want to lose her, now that she was getting help he could almost see a light at the end of the tunnel. A possibility that she'd make it through alright.

If she could just get here quick enough, then maybe their baby would be alright too.

His speeder guided itself effortlessly into the empty bay, and he sprung from it energetically. Feet clad in steady Jedi boots took themselves to the emergency landing bay where he waited, pacing, eyes straining to scan the surrounding traffic for an emergency vessel. Three landed before he set eyes on one that just felt right.

Two med droids had already activated to meet it, and a human doctor emerged as if he'd been contacted ahead.

This was it.

---

Padmé squeezed her eyes shut as the door opened and she was pushed out into the air.

They were too late. Her heart felt they were too late. The pain was like she was delivering, and then some, but it was far too early. She was quickly lowered from the vehicle with a soft whirring, but it couldn't be soon enough.

Suddenly a hand took hers in a strong grasp.

"It's alright," Anakin's panicked attempt at reassurance washed over her awareness.

It wasn't at all calming. But it was familiar. He was here. He'd missed almost the entire pregnancy but he was here for the end. She choked out a soft sob at having her wish granted. Yes, he was here for the end, it was just this wasn't the end she'd envisaged. Not at all.

Still, she opened her eyes and grimaced at him. Her teeth sunk into her lip to avoid the cry of torturous pain. Anakin seemed to know though, and shrunk back along with her.

"You can't be in here," a voice was saying and she opened her eyes.

Somehow they'd made it to a surgical room. When did that happen?

More importantly, they were trying to stop Anakin coming in with her.

"I'm Doctor Laangha. Does it hurt here?" came an authoritative voice.

A hand brushed over where she hurt the most and she cried out "yes!"

Her hand squeezed Anakin's tight, refusing to let it go. She wouldn't let them take him from her. Not now. Not when she needed him most.

"Please," she heard him begging beside her.

Searching him out again with her gaze she then turned her attention to the nurse who was trying to make him leave.

"Please, let him stay," she entreated, with all the calm politeness that she could.

With her consent, the nurse seemed to relent and Anakin moved close. Safe with the knowledge that he wasn't going anywhere she turned her attentions to the shot being administered to her arm.

"What's going on? What's wrong?" Anakin demanded at her side.

A small droid rapidly cut her out of her senatorial gown and covered her in hospital garb. Then a cold device was pressed over the thin fabric by a two-onebee.

Even at this frantic time, Padmé couldn't help but notice how the doctor's face relaxed as a thudding noise filled the room. It was in her nature to assess people's emotions through their body language, and she couldn't turn it off. Right now, she was thankful. Because inside her, hope had not only planted its seed, but sent down roots.

"What's happening?" she addressed the doctor directly.

He gestured to the droid and something else was injected into her arm.

The pain seemed to be lessening. Weakening dramatically. Disappearing. It felt good. So so good.

"Relax, everything is under control. We've still got a heartbeat. You need to relax Madame, calm. Breathe. We just need to stop your premature contractions and then we'll see what's happening. They should be ceasing about now."

Padmé nodded, turning to shoot Anakin a hopeful smile. He squeezed her hand tightly, then turned his attention back to the doctor.

"Is this like your dream?" Padmé suddenly wanted to know.

---

The room was standard as far as surgical theatres across the galaxy were concerned. It could very well be his dream coming to pass. Except as he looked around he noticed one very different thing. Him. He was here. Not Obi-Wan, Padmé's friend, but Anakin, Padmé's husband, and her child's father. The only man who belonged in here with her, was.

That hadn't been in his dream.

Eagerness for the doctor's next words overcame him. If he were very very lucky, something would have changed. Padmé had still been crying out in agony, they were still in the steel room, but now he was here, and she wasn't dying.

Everything could be different.

"Like my dream, but changed," he told her quietly.

Her gaze reflected his own desperate hope. They held onto one another tightly, wishing. The world outside of their room was forgotten. That Anakin had left the temple though he'd been instructed to stay. That Padmé had been seen pregnant by at least half her staff as she was carried from their suite. None of that mattered as they waited to hear the diagnosis.

Anakin could see her face relaxing. The pain, whatever it had been, was subsiding.

They both looked back to the doctor as he hummed positively.

"Alright. Everything is under control," the doctor smiled.

"Is she ok?" Anakin immediately wanted to know.

"Is the baby ok?" Padmé's question tagged onto the end of his.

"Yes and yes."

Time stopped. Just for a moment. Yes. Yes yes yes. She was ok. They were ok. His family were alive, and they were going to stay that way.

"What was it?" Padmé queried.

The doctor shook her head.

"I don't know, exactly. Were you doing anything stressful?"

Anakin turned to her expectantly.

"Reading documents at my desk," she shrugged.

"Well, then I don't know what this was. It's like they sensed something very bad about to happen and were desperate to get out," she shook her head.

His palms went cold. Sensed something bad about to happen. Him. His baby sensed him. That he was about to turn, that he was going to join the Sith. From across town, his child would rather risk death in its under-developed form and try to stop him than let him do it. And he'd almost lost Padmé because of it.

There was a silence that had fallen over the room that allowed Anakin to sink further and further into his thoughts. His doubts, his self-loathing. What he had almost done had been the cause of her agony.

Padmé's voice brought him back to reality. It broke the quiet with a tentative

"They?"

Anakin's eyes widened at the implication of the other part of the doctor's sentence.

"Your twins," the doctor repeated, confused.

"Our, twins?" Anakin choked out.

"Yes," the doctor flipped a switch and that sound pulsed out of the small device again. "There's a double heartbeat, definitely two of them in there. Didn't you know?"

Padmé's face lit up the room. Her heart lifted Anakin's out of any self-pity as it radiated joy. The young father had so far lacked the enthusiasm for parenthood that his lover eagerly awaited, but at that moment he felt it all. She would live. She would share a family with him. One that would be decent-sized from the word go, apparently.

"No, we didn't know," Padmé confirmed excitedly.

For once not caring that they had company, Anakin leaned down. His hand cupped her cheek passionately, staring deep into her eyes. They shared a brief kiss, mindful of their audience.

"Looking at your signs here, I'm not sure why this happened. It's very odd for these incidents to occur with no trauma involved to the mother just before."

"Will it happen again?" Anakin asked, knowing in his heart the exact reason it had happened in the first place.

"I don't think so."

Looking down, he watched Padmé reach her hand down to touch her belly. He quickly reached over, sliding his hand over hers.

"There's two of them Padmé," he echoed the doctor's information in a whisper, giddy with excitement as he hadn't been in months.

He could feel the force radiating around her, and the lives inside her. All three exuded positive energy into the force around them, making it glow. Buzzing his senses alive as only she could do.

Knowing that he wouldn't do any thing again that would make baby lives feel so threatened changed him. Especially children who would apparently be taking after their dad.

He smiled down to where their fingers were entwining on her swelling. Baby Jedi. Just like him. They could feel him, he was sure of it.

Most consciously he started sending loving feelings out into the force around them. He was certain they could sense it.

"We'll keep you here for a few hours, and then you may return home."

The doctor nodded and left them for a while.

"I didn't think we would make it, and now there's another baby," Padmé told him in disbelief.

Perching himself on the side of her bed he leaned into her hand as it caressed his face.

"I was so worried," she whispered just before she kissed him again.

They finally pulled apart and Anakin rested his head on her shoulder. He was too overwhelmed to even think. He'd almost turned to a Sith lord for help, almost lost Padmé, become the father of twins, in far too short a space of time.

"It was like my dream. I'm glad it didn't end the same," he murmured softly as she tugged the pins from her dishevelled hair and let it fall around him

Yes, it was just like the dream. But Anakin would never know that this was NOT the room he had foreseen his beloved dying in. It didn't matter now, for that dream would never come to pass. Back in the Senate building, Master Windu had overcome Lord Sidious.

The young Jedi would never have to walk the dark path he had envisioned just the beginning of. But after today's scare, he had a slightly different perspective on his life. Lying down beside her he curled up in her arms and let rationality take over. It was time to tell Obi-Wan about Padmé, and trust the venerable Jedi master to help them.


End file.
